21st Tenkaichi Budokai: An Alternative story
by SSJ Dino Tamer
Summary: An alternative retelling of the 21st Tenkaichi Budokai. A stranger from outer space is heading towards Earth in search of her long lost brother.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival on Earth

21st Tenkaichi Budokai

An Alternate Story

**Chapter 1: Arrival on Earth**

Far away in our solar system, near Neptune's moon Triton, a small spaceship is hurling its way through space, carrying a young girl, about 16 years of age. "Computer. What is the nearest habitable planet in this solar system" The young purple haired girl asks. "Nearest habitable planet is Earth." The computer answers. "Earth? That does sound familiar. Can you tell me which Saiyans were assigned to Earth?" The girl wonders.

"Searching….searching…..Saiyans assigned to Earth….Kakarot. About 12 years ago." The computer tells the girl who's surprised to hear that name. "Set course for planet Earth" the girl commands to the Computer" "Course set for planet Earth. Estimated time till arrival….5 days" Computer answers after setting the coordinates. "I'm coming for you, little bro….I hope you're still all right." The girl mutters in herself as she prepares to rest for the remainder of the journey.

Meanwhile on Earth, a young boy with black spiky hair is training with a young bald boy who has 6 small dots on his for-head. "Oh boy! Only 7 more days until the Tenkaichi Budokai. I'm so excited. What about you, Krillin?" The spiky haired boy calls out of joy. "Oh me too! I sure hope we get far in the tournament, Goku" The bald boy answers his friend. During their training, the boys were carrying 100 lbs turtle shells on their backs to help them to become stronger and stronger each day.

Goku and Krillin are now training under the watchful eye of Muten Roshi, also known as Kame-sennin, for nearly 8 months. Their exercises include milk delivery, farming, construction work and swimming in shark-infested waters.

Two days before the 21st Tenkaichi Budokai, the young purple haired girl finally approached planet Earth. "Jagaimo, Wake up….We are now approaching planet Earth" The computer said when waking up the young girl.

"Yaaaawwwnnn…wow…Those five days really flew by" the girl, whose name appears to be Jagaimo, says when rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She looks through the window of her space ship to take a look of Earth. "So this is planet Earth? It sure looks beautiful" Jagaimo says in a cheerful tone. "Computer, initiate landing procedures" "Landing procedures activated" The space ship is now rushing towards Earth and lands near a large city "Welcome to planet Earth. You may now exit the spaceship" the computer said after the landing.

When Jagaimo gets out of her space ship, it's revealed she's quite tall for her age, has long purple hair with spiky hair parts on top while she's wearing a pink combat suit, blue fingerless gloves and white boots. She also has a long purple monkey-tail curled around her waist.

"Well here I am…Now let's see if Kakarot is around here somewhere. But first I need some Earth clothes. I would stand out too much with my current clothes" Jagaimo thought and approached the city.

Who is this mysterious young lady called Jagaimo? Are her intentions good or evil? And who is this "Kakarot" she's looking for? Read it next time.


	2. Chapter 2: The Tournament begins

**Chapter 2: The Tournament begins**

Jagaimo walks through the city, but everywhere she went, people were staring at her.

"Man...I really need to get rid of these clothes, but I don't think my money would be worth anything here on Earth. How should I get some money for proper clothes" Jagaimo thought in herself as she strolls through the streets. "I don't think earthlings would appreciate if I stole some of them, but how else should I get some money. Not much later, she sees a restaurant with a "Help wanted" sign on the window. "That's it…I'll take a job" Jagaimo says as she approaches the restaurant, grabs the sign and goes to the bar where a large bartender is busy getting the drinks of the customers.

"Can I help you, miss?" The Bartender, who is also the owner of the restaurant, asks in a low, but gentle tone. "Why yes…I noticed you're looking for help in this restaurant." Jagaimo says as she shows the sign. "Ah yes….Do you have any experience at working as a waitress?" The bartender asks. "Well a bit. I've traveled a very long way and I really need some money right now" Jagaimo says a bit embarrassed. The bartender understands her completely and says "Well that's good enough for me. Welcome aboard, miss…." "Kurosawa, Jacqueline Kurosawa" Jagaimo replies cheerfully and thanks the bartender for the job.

After changing into a waitress uniform, Jagaimo was able to start that very same day. The next few days are quite busy, but she was always able to get the orders pretty quick to the customers. Eventually she did get the time for a small break.

"Sure is busy today. Is there something going on in the city?" Jagaimo asking her boss. "Indeed. It's the 21st Tenkaichi Budokai." The bartender tells.

"Tenkaichi…Budokai? What's that?" Jagaimo asks. "The Tenkaichi Budokai is a martial arts tournament in which people from all over the globe participate in." The bartender explains. "That sounds pretty exciting. I'd love to participate in that tournament" Jagaimo was saying. "Are you sure you want to? There are really strong people competing there" The bartender asks in a surprised tone.

"Of course. Ever since I was a little girl, I've been practicing martial arts with my father, but I lost him during a horrible natural disaster. The village where I'm from was hit by a volcanic eruption. I'm one of the few survivors of that ordeal, along with my little brother, but I haven't seen him in years, so I was hoping that if I were to compete there, my brother might be there as well" Jagaimo tells "I'm sorry to hear that, Jacqueline. But it will be really busy once the tournament starts." The bartender tells the teenage girl.

"I know, but what if I could promote the restaurant during the Tenkaichi Budokai? I could advertise and I could still work in the evenings." Jagaimo explains.

"That might actually be a good idea. All right, Jacqueline. You can sign up for the tournament, but be sure to be back when it gets really busy, okay?" The bartender says when agreeing to Jagaimo's idea. "Thank you so much. You won't regret it, sir" Jagaimo says when thanking for the opportunity.

The next day, Jagaimo goes to the tournament area to sign up. At that same moment, Goku, Krillin and Roshi arrived at the tournament area to sign up as well and before long, Jagaimo notices Goku in the crowds. "Could it be? Is that…Kakarot?" Jagaimo thought "I better keep my identity a secret. He mustn't know his true past just yet." Jagaimo thought when putting on a large bandana on her head to cover her hairstyle and walks to the sign-up desk.

"Next please" The guy at the register desk asks as Jagaimo walks to the desk. "Name please" the register asks. "Jacqueline Kurosawa" Jagaimo answers. "Ku…ro…sa…wa...All right. You're in. Just go to the preliminary round building and good luck in the tournament." The register says when pointing the way to the preliminary rounds area.

Once Jagaimo entered the preliminary rounds building, she noticed Goku and Krillin talking to a young man with short black hair who looks about Jagaimo's age. "Hey Goku! Long time no see" the young man greeted. "Do I know you?" Goku asks in a confused tone. "Oh…Maybe this will ring a bell." "WOLF FANG FIST!" The young man calls out when standing in a battle pose. "Oh! Yamcha! I didn't recognize you because your hair was so short" Goku says now that he recognized the young man. "Yeah…according to Bulma, boys with long hair are out of fashion in the city" Yamcha explains.

"Fighters! May I please get your attention?" One of the tournament organizers calls out to the competitors. "I bid you welcome to the 21st Tenkaichi Budokai. About 138 fighters from across the globe are competing to be the strongest under the heavens, but only 8 of you will progress to the finals." The tournament organizer tells as he welcomes the fighters.

"That's a lot of people competing here. Kinda makes me nervous" Krillin says while being a bit intimidated by the amount of fighters competing in the tournament. "I think this is exciting" Goku replies in a cheerful tone.

"The rules are simple…..You win the round whenever your opponent falls out of the ring, gives up or remains unconscious for over 10 seconds. Killing your opponent is not allowed and neither is the use of external weaponry like guns or knives." The tournament organizer explains.

"Not killing your opponent and no external weaponry hah? At least that's a lot more peaceful and challenging then some tournaments I've competed in on other planets. Finally a true hand-to-hand combat tournament" Jagaimo thought all excited.

Soon after the speech, the competitors pulled a number, which determines who will be their opponents. Krillin pulls 76, Goku 93, Yamcha 49 and Jagaimo 14.

In the final round before the finales, Jagaimo had to face one of the most disgusting opponents she has ever faced, even during her journey in space. A huge obese guy known under the name of Bacterian.

"Yuck! Oh man…This guy smells worse than a Gregorian swamp toad" Jagaimo thought when she sniffed a wimp of Bacterian's foul odor. "But I won't be intimidated by some smelly guy." Bacterian looks surprised as Jagaimo charges at the repulsive behemoth and easily smashes him out of the ring, but not without leaving some of his sticky sweat clinging onto Jagaimo's arm. "That guy was even more disgusting than I thought" Jagaimo thinks as she examines the sweat. "And the winner is…. Jacqueline Kurosawa!" The announcer declares.

Next to Jagaimo, the other ones that qualified for the finals include: Goku, Krillin, Yamcha, Jackie Chun, Nam, Ran Fan and Giran. The 8 finalists assemble at the resting room.

"Congratulations on reaching the finals" One of the organizers calls out. "Now we'll draw out some new numbers and that will decide who you will face in the quarter finals. But first I'll room call you guys to see if everybody is present."

"Ranfan"

"Here" A young curly haired woman calls out.

"Nam"

"Present" A tall, dark skinned man calls out.

"Giran"

"Here" A large winged dinosaur calls out.

"Jackie Chun"

"Present" An elderly man calls out.

"Yamcha"

"Here" Yamcha calls out.

"Krillin"

"Here" Krillin calls out

"Son Goku"

"Over here" Goku calls out cheerfully

"Jacqueline Kurosawa"

"Present" Jagaimo calls out.

"Now that everybody is present, you need to pull a number" The organizer explains. After the drawing the matches are as following:

Krillin Vs Jacqueline Kurosawa (Jagaimo)

Ranfan Vs Nam

Yamcha Vs Jackie Chun

Son Goku Vs Giran.

Now that the matches are known, the tournament was called the day, so the finalists could rest well before they had to fight the next day. Everybody, except for Jagaimo, who still had to work for a few more hours.

"So how did it go, Jacqueline?" One of the other waitress's asked Jagaimo. "It went really well. I'm in the quarter finals" Jagaimo tells in a cheerful voice. "Congrats on that, Jacqueline" The bartender said while congratulating Jagaimo on her victory in the preliminary rounds. "Keep it up and this place will be a goldmine" "Don't worry. I'll do my best" Jagaimo says in a reassuring tone.

So Jagaimo pulled it through the preliminary rounds. How well will she fare in the Quarter finals? And what is her connection with Goku? Read it next time.


	3. Chapter 3: The quarter finals

**Chapter 3: The Quarter finals.**

A new day has started and Jagaimo, Goku, Krillin and all the others came back to the tournament grounds.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WELCOME TO THE QUARTER FINALS OF THE 21ST TENKAICHI BUDOKAI" The announcer calls out. "Our first contestants are Jacqueline Kurosawa and Krillin."

Jagaimo and Krillin enter the ring and prepare for the starting signal. "This kid has done great so far, but I do sense he's kinda nervous, so I need to be a bit more careful with him" Jagaimo thought when examining Krillin. "Oh dear….There's something about her that scares me a bit…but there's also something familiar about her face...but I can't tell what it is." Krillin thought when examining Jagaimo.

"On your marks….get set… GO!" The announcer calls out to give the signal. Jagaimo rushes towards Krillin, but Krillin manages to jump in order to dodge Jagaimo's attack. "He's faster than I thought. Maybe I should go a bit faster. Not too fast, cause I don't want to hurt the little fella" Jagaimo thought after her failed attack. From the air, Krillin rushes towards Jagaimo, but the teenage girl grabs Krillin's foot and throws him out of the ring. "Out of bounds! And the winner is… Jacqueline Kurosawa!" The announcer says when declaring the winner. Krillin manages to get up again, but was disappointed that he lost the match.

"All that training and I couldn't even get passed the quarter finals" Krillin says in a sobbing voice. "There there, little guy…I think you did great" Jagaimo says in order comfort the young boy. "Th-Thank you, Jacqueline" Krillin says when feeling a bit better now and got a gentle smile back from Jagaimo.

"Now it's time for the next match of the quarter finals. Give a warm welcome for Ran Fan and Nam!" The announcer says when Nam and Ranfan enter the ring.

"On your marks….get set… GO!" The announcer calls out to give the signal to fight. Nam rushes towards Ranfan, who acts all scared, surprising Nam. Nam starts to feel guilty and only made a small tap on Ranfan's arm, who then starts screaming out of agony.

"How dare you hurt that poor girl!" Jackie Chun calls out of anger. "Show a little respect for her" Now Nam wants to apologize, but little did he know that Ranfan's behavior was just an act in order to get him off guard and counters with a powerful punch in the gut. Nam manages to regain his footing and tries to attack Ranfan again, and again, he falls for Ranfan's acting again.

"Geee….That's a really dirty trick of her" Jagaimo thought when watching the fight.

"That's it! I won't be falling for your tricks anymore" Nam says in a furious tone. Now that Ran Fan knows that Nam wants to fight for real now, she starts undressing herself, with just keeping her underwear on, trying to seduce Nam and giving Jackie Chun perverted thoughts. "Oh yeah baby! Come to pappa!" Jackie Chun calls out all excited and with his nose starting to bleed"

"What kind of trick is that? She's just getting men on their weakness for women. And what's the deal with that old coot" Jagaimo wonders "Boy…Earthlings sure are strange creatures"

For a moment, Ranfan's trick seems to work, as she is forcing poor Nam to the edge of the ring, but Nam manages to regain his footing, closes his eyes, jumps up and kicks Ran Fan out of the ring.

"And the winner of this round is…Nam!" The Announcer says as he declares Nam the victor of the battle. "Phew…That was an odd battle. Those tricks wouldn't have worked on me though." Jagaimo thinks as she is glad that Ran Fan is out of the match.

"For our next match I like to have Yamcha and Jackie Chun into the ring" The announcer calls out as Yamcha and Jackie Chun enter the ring.

"On your marks….get set… GO!" The announcer calls out to give the signal to fight. Yamcha rushes towards the old fighter and prepares his Wolf Fang Fist, but Jackie Chun dodges the attack, and easily kicks Yamcha out of the ring. "And the winner is…Jackie Chun!"

The announcer calls out as he declares Jackie Chun the victor of the third round in the quarter finals.

"How did I lose? I didn't even see it coming" Yamcha wonders himself as he is surprised that he was beaten so quickly. "You've got guts, my boy, but that's not enough to win in this tournament" Jackie Chun says before he leaves the ring.

"As for our fourth and final round, we'll have Son Goku against Giran" The announcer calls out as Goku and Giran enter the ring, but as soon the two competitors face each other, it starts to rain.

"Due to the current weather conditions, we'll have to postpone the fight until the weather conditions have improved" The announcer declares and everybody finds a place to hide from the rain. In the meanwhile, Jagaimo goes back to her job at the restaurant until the rain stops after a couple of hours.

As the weather improved, the fourth and final round of the quarter finals can proceed. Goku and Giran examine each other to size each other up. "Aaaaaand...BEGIN!" The announcer calls out. Goku rushes towards the large blue and green dinosaur and manages to land a hard punch into Giran's gut, making him tremble on his feet for a while.

"Incredible...He's stronger than I thought." Jagaimo thinks as she sees Goku land such a powerful punch on Giran.

"Not bad, kid. But let's see how well you fight when you're all tight up!" Giran exclaims when he's about to spit out a strange goop from his mouth, binding Goku's limbs together.

"Ewww...What is this stuff?" Goku calls out in panic. "That's my Guru-Guru gum. When you get stuck in that stuff, there's no way to break out of it" Giran explains and picks Goku up and throws him out of the ring. "Oh no!" Jagaimo thought as she saw Goku fly out of the ring.

"Kinto'un, come forth!" Goku calls out as a small yellow cloud rushes towards him and catches Goku right before he can hit the ground. The cloud returns Goku back to the ring. "Thank you, Kinto'un" Goku says as he thanks the yellow cloud.

"Hey that's not fair! I thought that outside help or tools weren't allowed! He should be disqualified!" Giran yells out of anger and surprise. "What about your gum? Isn't that a tool? Goku replies. "The gum was a part from me and it came out of my body, so that's a legal weapon" Giran explains.

For a moment the announcer and the tournament organizers discuss if they can allow Kinto'un and do allow it, but only under the condition that Goku won't use the cloud again.

"Phew...what a relieve" Jagaimo thought as she saw what happened.

"He he he...You just got lucky, but you won't get that lucky again!" Giran laughs as he picks up Goku again and when he thought he threw the young boy away, Goku's tail grew back and managed to cling on to Giran's arm. Everybody was astounded by Goku's newly grown tail, especially Bulma, Yamcha, Puar and Oolong who remembered what happened during that one night when they were captured by Pilaf about a year ago. "Hey! I grew my tail back!" Goku calls out cheerfully.

"That tail! That little boy has to be Kakarot! No doubt about it" Jagaimo thought, all excited but then gets reminded that she shouldn't reveal that information to Goku just yet.

Goku lets go of Giran's arm and manages to break his constrains, much to Giran's surprise and when Goku is about to attack again, Giran forfeits the match, letting Goku automatically advance to the semi-finals.

After Goku's friends congratulate the young warrior for his achievement, Jagaimo congratulates Goku. "Well done, Goku" Jagaimo says to Goku. "Thank you, miss Kurosawa" Goku replies but then looks confused at Jagaimo.

"Excuse me, but do I know you?" Goku asks confused "Jagaimo started to panic for bit, as she thinks that Goku suspects something. "Eh eh he he he. I don't think so. You must be confused with somebody else, kiddo." Jagaimo says as she tries to get out of trouble. "Oh okay" Goku says in a confused tone.

"Is there something wrong, Son-kun" Bulma asks. "Oh I just thought I knew miss Kurosawa from somewhere, but I must have mixed her up with somebody else" Goku replies.

So this is the end of the quarter finals and it seems like that Jackie Chun, Son Goku, Jagaimo and Nam proceed to the semi-finals. Who will eventually reach the finals and win the title of the world's strongest under the heavens. And are Goku's suspicions about Jagaimo correct? Read it next time.


	4. Chapter 4: The semifinals

**Chapter 4: The Semi-finals**

That evening, Jagaimo once again returns to the restaurant to help out in the evening shift. "So how did it go in the quarter finals, Jacqueline?" the bartender asks. "Great. I'm through to the semi-finals" Jagaimo answers "Oh really? Congrats, Jacqueline" One of Jagaimo's colleagues says. "If you keep up with this, you might actually win the finals" The bartender complements.

The next day Jagaimo returns to the tournament grounds to see who's fighting who in the semi finals and the board says:

Jacqueline Kurosawa Vs Jackie Chun

Son Goku Vs Nam

"Oh great...I've got to fight that old pervert" Jagaimo thought when reading the fighting schedule and headed for the contestant's recreation room where she waited for the announcer to call her to the arena, while she ate a large bowl of chicken drumsticks. She was then watched by Goku and Krillin who were surprised about her appetite.

"Wow...She eats as much as you do, Goku" Krillin said as he sees Jagaimo eating. "You're right, Krillin, but still there's something familiar about her." Goku replies. They both walk towards Jagaimo where she greets them with a friendly smile.

"Hey boys" Jagaimo says as she sees Goku and Krillin approaching her. "Hi miss Kurosawa" Goku and Krillin say cheerfully. "I hope you don't still feel sore about losing yesterday, Krillin" Jagaimo asks.

"No I don't anymore. You were a worthy opponent, Miss Kurosawa" Krillin replies. "Please call me Jacqueline" Jagaimo says to the 2 boys. "And have some of my drumsticks" she says as she offers the bowl of drumsticks to Goku and Krillin. "Hey thanks. I'm starving" Goku says as he takes the offer.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the Semi-finals of the 21st Tenkaichi Budokai." the Announcer calls out as he is about to start the semi-finals. "We had a lot of great fighters during this tournament, but only an elite few will be able to fight for the title of the strongest fighter under the heavens. So now it's time to announce the fighters for the first match in the semi-finals, give a warm welcome for Jacqueline Kurosawa and Jackie Chun.

"Oh that's my signal, boys" Jagaimo says as she hears the announcement. "Good luck, Jacqueline" Goku says cheerfully. "I will, Thanks guys" Jagaimo says as she heads for the arena, followed by Jackie Chun who's examines Jagaimo to the extant where she gets irritated.

"Eh Mr. Chun...What's the big deal?" Jagaimo asks in an annoyed tone. "Oh just checking your outfit...He he he heeeh" Jackie Chun replies in a perverted tone.

"You guys set? Aaaaand...Begin!" The announcer calls out to give the signal to fight. Jagaimo and Jackie Chun first size each other up for a few minutes until the real fight started, which bursts out into a true battle. "Man...He sure is strong for an old guy" Jagaimo thought. "I'd better give more power, otherwise he might get the upper hand" She manages to punch Jackie Chun into his gut, making him struggle to stay up for a bit, but manages to regain his footing.

"She sure is tough, but I still have something up my sleeve" Jackie Chun thought as he was making some hand movements. "Here's something you might like! Kaaaaa...Meeee..." He calls out as he is preparing a ki-attack. "What! Earthlings can use ki-attacks!" Jagaimo thought while looking surprised at Jackie Chun.

"Goku look! What is he doing?" Krillin wondered. "A Kamehameha? But I thought only me and Muten Roshi knew that move!" Goku wondered.

"Haaaaa...Meeeee..." Jackie Chun says as he is about to fire his Kamehameha straight towards Jagaimo. In the meantime, Jagaimo crosses her arms to cover her face. "Haaaaaaa!" Jackie Chun calls out as he fires his attack at the teenage girl, but to his surprise, Jagaimo came out of the smoke unharmed, without a single rip in her clothes.

"Th-that was my best attack." Jackie Chun says as he looks in fear. "Wow...That was too close for comfort" Jagaimo thought. "Eep! She survived a Kamehameha head on! Who is she?" Goku thought while looking in awe.

Now Jagaimo starts to make some hand movements and gets prepared to fire a...Kamehameha. "Kaaaa...Meeeee...Haaaaa...Meeeee..." Jagaimo calls out as she is loading her Kamehameha. "I can't believe it! She instantly learned the Kamehameha at first sight! This is real bad" Jackie Chun says when he looked all scared and surprised. "HAAAAAAAAAA!" Jagaimo calls out as she fires the Kamehameha towards Jackie Chun, who gets blown out of the ring by the blast.

"I can't believe it! She easily defeated the one who defeated me so easily" Yamcha looks in fear of Jagaimo's strenght.

"Jackie Chun's out of the ring! And the winner of this match is Jacqueline Kurosawaaaa! The announcer calls out while declaring Jagaimo as the winner of the match. Meanwhile Jackie Chun climbs back in to the ring with torn up clothes and burn wounds and congratulate Jagaimo for defeating him in this semi-final round.

"As for the second half of these semi-finals it's time for Son Goku Vs Nam." The Anouncer calls out. At that moment Goku and Nam step into the ring and face each other. After sizing each other up, they get the signal to start the battle.

"Whoever wins this battle will face Miss Jacqueline Kurosawa in the finals" The announcer says while speaking to the audience. "The winner of this tournament will win 500.000 Zeni"

"500.000 Zeni?" Nam Thought. "Father, mother, brothers…I will win the tournament and bring water for you"

"Let the fight….BEGIN!" The announcer calls out to signal the start of the fight. Goku rushes towards Nam who is still stuck in his thoughts and manages to land a punch onto him. But when Goku tries it again, Nam easily dodges Goku's attack and tries to deliver a hard kick on the young boy who just manages to get out of the way.

Goku and Nam exchange punches and kicks in order to avoid each other's attacks. At one point Goku manages to punch Nam towards the arena wall, but he manages to bounce back and deliver a nasty chop to the neck. At first it seems that Goku is in agony, making Nam think he can take out Goku and advance to the finals, But what he doesn't notice is that Goku wraps his tail around Nam's ankle and makes him trip.

"That's some good use of his tail" Jagaimo thought. "I must say I'm impressed. He definitely has that Saiyan fighting spirit"

"I've got to think of something new" Goku thought and gets an idea. "Are you ready? Watch this" The young spiky haired boy says as he starts to spin like a wheel around it's axes. "What's this?" Nam says as he sees Goku spinning around. While spinning around, Goku heads towards Nam while hitting him several times and drives him to the edge of the ring. But right before he's about to fall out of the ring, Goku stops spinning and falls on his back all dizzy.

Now Nam sees his chance to finish off Goku and secure his place in the finals, so he jumps into the air, to everybody's surprise, crosses his wrists and races towards Goku. "Forgive me, little guy, but I have got to win to save the people of my village" Nam thought as he is about to deliver the final blow.

At that point Goku regains consciousness, but before he can do anything, Nam strikes Goku's throat and it seems he loses consciousness once again. At that moment, Nam asks the announcer to do the countdown to Goku's defeat as he does so.

"This doesn't look good….Come one, little bro…wake up" Jagaimo thought with a scared and worried look on her face. "He's going to lose…." Yamcha thought with a surprised and scared look on his face. "My religion forbids me from taking your life….But you won't regain consciousness for 10 days." Nam says while praying for Goku's health. All seems lost for Goku, but at the count of 10, Goku regains his consciousness and to Nam's and everybody else's surprise, he gets back onto his feet and coughs from being hit in the throat.

"How is this possible? This child isn't human. I had to use more force on him" Nam says still in shock. "This time I will deliver the final blow!" Nam says as he is about to jump again and prepare his attack again. Goku is surprised at how high Nam can jump and decides to jump after him. Now Nam thinks he got high enough for a harder blow and rushes back to the ground, but to his surprise, he sees Goku heading towards him and just misses the young boy.

"Well if he rather want to go back down, no problem here" Goku says as he heads back down towards Nam, thinking it is a race. Nam tries to punch Goku in mid-air but misses and Goku continuous his fall back to the ring. Nam decides to follow Goku and tries to get to him. "I'm going to finish you off! You've lost!" Nam says as he prepares his attack again. "And you talk too much" Goku says as he safely bounces on the ground and with a single kick he kicks Nam in mid-air and sends him out of the ring.

"Nam is out of the ring! Which means Goku has won! He will proceed to the finals! "The announcer calls out. "The finals will be held between Son Goku and Jacqueline Kurosawa"

"So it will be you and me in the finals, hey little bro?" Jagaimo thought as she approaches Goku. "You did a really great job in this battle. I'm looking forward to our fight in the finals" Jagaimo says as she congratulates the young boy. "I can't wait to face you in the ring" Goku says as he shakes hands with Jagaimo. At that point Nam climbs back into the ring, but congratulates Goku with his victory in the semi-finals.

So it's almost time for the finals, but who will come out as the winner of the tournament? Read it next time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The finals! True identities revealed!**

After a ten minute break, everybody assembled back at the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen!. The time has finally come to find out who will be the strongest under the heavens! Give a warm welcome to our finalists….Son Goku and Jacqueline Kurosawa!

The whole audience cheers and applauds the moment Goku and Jagaimo enter the ring. "Good luck, Son-kun!" A certain blue haired girl calls out when cheering for Goku "You can do it!"

Goku and Jagaimo are sizing each other up and set their fighting poses so they'll be ready to start the fight as soon as they get the signal to start, both with a pleased look on their faces.

"Aaaaaand…..BEGIN!" The announcer calls out and as soon as he gave the signal, it seems as if Goku and Jagaimo disappear into the thin air and to everybody's surprise they start to trade punches in midair while it seems as if they were on equal grounds when it comes to fighting strength.

"I better put this fight one step higher, otherwise this'll never end" Jagaimo thought and increases her power a bit more and manages to smack Goku against the floor of the ring. Confused and hurt, Goku manages to get back up.

"Wow what a fight. In all of my years of commenting for this tournament, this has to be the biggest fight I've ever witnessed and it looks as if it's only the beginning.

"Man she's tough….I better be careful or this might end up bad for me. How did she get so strong in the first place?" Goku thought as he looks up at Jagaimo and then gets the idea to run real fast, leaving an after image of himself. Jagaimo rushes towards what she thinks is Goku but as she tries to hit him, the after image disappears and after trying to kick another after image, the real Goku punches Jagaimo into the face, sending her crashing into a wall.

"Oooooh What a blow….." The announcer called out. "That's it, Goku….Now she won't get up from that" Yamcha thought as he saw how hard Jagaimo crashed. "I wouldn't be so sure if I were you" Jackie Chun said. "Take a closer look"

To everybody's surprise, Jagaimo gets up painfully but still quite easily. "How is that even possible?" Krillin asked in shock. "That was careless of me….I really need to keep my guard up." Jagaimo thought when getting back up. "No more time for playing. I didn't want to do this but you leave me no choice, kiddo!" She says as she's about to cup her hands to prepare for a Kamehameha. "Kaaaaa…Meeeee…Haaaaaa…..Meeeeeee…" "This isn't good!" Goku thought while looking in fear.

"Haaaaaaaa!" Jagaimo shouted as she releases the huge ki-attack towards the young boy. But in the nick of time, Goku jumps into the air, missing the kamehameha by just a few inches as the blast accidentally destroys a mountain in the distance.

"Now where did he go?" Jagaimo thought. "I hope I didn't pulverize him with that attack" Everybody is still in shock that Jagaimo just destroyed a mountain with that blast. Then a small light appears in the sky which Jagaimo notices. "Kaaaaa…Meeeee…Haaaaa…Meeee…" a voice in the distance is heard shouting. "There he is…But…..What is he doing?" Jagaimo wondered until to her horror, she sees Goku preparing a Kamehameha himself. "What's this? Did he learn that attack at first sight as well?"

"Haaaaaaaaaa!" Goku shouts as he releases the Kamehameha towards Jagaimo. All though Jagaimo manages to block most of Goku's Kamehameha, her bandana gets disintegrated to ashes, revealing her spiky haircut on the top of her head and her tail gets unwind from her waist in order to keep her balance while blocking the attack.

"That….was….a close one" Jagaimo thought. A few minutes later, Goku lands back into the ring and to his and everybody's surprise he notices Jagaimo's spiky hair cut and her tail. "Y…You've got a tail, just like me…and your hair….It's the same as mine." The young boy calls out in surprise. "It's like I'm seeing double" Krillin responds in surprise. "What's going on here" Yamcha wonders. "She now looks like an older, female version of Goku" Then Jagaimo notices her hair and tail exposed. "Not good….I didn't want to expose myself this soon" Jagaimo thought.

"Your name isn't Jacqueline Kurosawa, now is it" Goku asks. "Who are you really?"

"Tell you what, kiddo….Give me a good fight right now and I'll tell you who I really am. How does that sound?" Jagaimo proposes to Goku. Goku agrees and launches a full on attack on the teenage girl, resulting in another exchange of punches and kicks. While Goku grows more and more tired, Jagaimo on the other hand shows, despite of some scratches and a bleeding lip, no signs of tiring and manages to deliver one final blow, which results in Goku being thrown out of the ring.

"Goku's out of the ring! The winner and champion of the world….Jacqueline Kurosawaaaaa!" the announcer calls out as he declares Jagaimo as the winner of the 21st Tenkaichi Budokai. At that moment, Goku regains consciousness and climbs back into the ring and congratulates Jagaimo with her championship title.

That evening, Jagaimo heads back to the restaurant where she works as she suddenly notices Goku and his friends behind her. "Oh hey Goku. Hope you don't feel too sore about losing the finals" Jagaimo asks. "Nah I'm okay" Goku replies "But you said you were going to tell your true name after the match" "Ah yes….I owe you an explanation" Jagaimo replies "It is true that my name isn't Jacqueline Kurosawa. My real name is Jagaimo." "And what is the deal that you look so much like Goku" Krillin wondered. "Well this may sound hard to accept but I'm not from this world" Jagaimo explains "And neither are you, Goku….Or as I should call you….Kakarot"

"K-Kakarot? What kind of name is that" Goku asks confused "And what's this about me not being from this world?" "You are a Saiyan warrior born on planet Vegeta….And you're my little brother" "Goku and Jagaimo are aliens?" Yamcha calls out in a surprised tone. "How is…that possible? "The young blue haired girl, known to her friends as Bulma Briefs, wonders. "I do see the family resemblance, though" "So if Goku is from another planet, what is he doing on Earth?" Krillin wondered.

"Unfortunately, that's what I can explain" Jagaimo answered in a sad tone. "You see…We Saiyans have worked many years as "Planet brokers", or as I prefer to call it…Planet raiders. Our task was to eradicate the natives of a planet and sell it to the highest bidder. For the planets with the weakest inhabitants we also send our babies. Goku here was one of those babies as his task was to eradicate mankind, but somehow he forgot his mission"

"That's….That's terrible" Bulma exclaims in shock. "How could you do such a thing…sending an helpless infant far away from his parents." "I really feel bad about this but we had no choice and it sickens me that there are Saiyans out there who enjoy that work" Jagaimo tells as she appears to burst out into tears, making Bulma feel bad that she snapped back at Jagaimo.

"Goku…There's something your grandfather told me long ago" Roshi says as he interrupts Jagaimo's story. "One day when out in the woods, he found a little boy all alone. He decides to raise the boy as if he was his own. But the boy was wild and out of control. Then one day during a hike in the mountains, the boy fell and hit his head. Most kids would have died from that but he survived and became a happy, loving boy. And that boy is you, Goku."

"Then what about the time that grandpa died?" Goku asks in a sad tone "He once told me to never go outside when the full moon comes out because then a giant monster comes out. But one day I did go out with the full moon out and before I knew it, I woke up the next morning and grandpa was dead."

Jagaimo looks surprised and kneels down to Goku. "I'm afraid I've got to bring you some sad news about that" "You see…When we Saiyans are exposed to the light of the full moon, we transform into our Oozaru form, a monstrous giant ape that rampages all over the country side. When you were exposed to the full moon that night, you became an Oozaru and accidentally killed your adoptive grandfather"

"I-I killed grandpa Gohan?" Goku wimpers before crying his little heart out and tries to be comforted by Jagaimo and Bulma. 

"Oh man….I'm so sorry to hear that" Bulma apologized. "Well I haven't been honest to you about that incident with Pilaf last year. After we thwarted Pilaf's wish, he locked us up in a steel dungeon with a glass roof. Pilaf was intended to fry us to death when the sun comes up. Meanwhile you looked at the full moon which was shining just above our dungeon, triggering that Oozaru transformation. All though you managed to break us out of the dungeon, you went into a rampage and destroyed the rest of Pilaf's castle. The only way to stop you was by cutting off your tail. That way you transformed back into your normal state and lost consciousness" Bulma explained with grieve on her face.

"So I also nearly killed you guys back then?" Goku asks in a sobbing tone until he continued to cry. "I don't want to become that monster agaaaaaaaiiiiiiin"

What will become of our hero now he knows his true past. Will he overcome this and be the cheerful little boy we all know, or will this be too much for him. Read it next time.


End file.
